Spinning in a world of dreams
by miracles920
Summary: Una misión que cambiara la forma de ver las cosas de Gray, claro con un compañero que le gusta la misma persona que a ti, quien no cambiaría? mal summary D: GrayxJuviaxLyon!
1. Chapter 1

Spinning in a world of dreams 

Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1:

Valla, esta misión termino mal - comentaba una rubia caminando cabizbaja por las calles de Magnolia.

Al menos no toda la ciudad fue destruida – animaba la pequeña dragon slayer del cielo.

Todo por culpa del idiota que no sabe controlarse – acuso el mago del hielo

¿A quien le dices idiota?, nudista – amenazo el pelirosa queriendo atacar a Gray.

A ti ¿o que otro idiota vez por aquí? – afirmo Gray que lo esperaba con el pecho descubierto y en posición de contratacar.

Natsu para! Gray ponte ropa! – ordeno con molestia la dueña de la armadura – compórtense que vamos a entrar al gremio.

Aye! – respondieron al unísono y con miedo los causantes de la molestia de Scarlet

Jaja parecen que algunas cosas no cambian – aseguro Lucy

Ya quiero contarles a todos lo que paso en la misión! – dijo entusiasmado el dragon slayer de fuego corriendo a abrir las puertas del gremio

…Silencio absoluto…

Eh? Que pasa con todos- exclamo el gato azul – están muy tranquilos.

Mina, ohayo! – saludo alegre Mira desde la taberna

Oi! Que les pasa? Quieren una pelea? – grito entusiasmado Natsu

Cálmate Natsu, Mira que los tiene así? – pregunto la Scarlet

Jaja ya lo verán – respondió alegre Mira- oh! Ya están aquí – afirmo alegre observando a las personas que se encontraban parados en la puerta.

Omae, Lyon! – dijo exaltado el del pecho descubierto, observando a una de las figuras que estaban parados en la puerta.

Gray – respondió el peliplata – supe que estabas en una misión pero no sabia que fuese tan difícil para ti, aunque debí esperarlo.

¿Qué haces aquí Lyon? – pregunto enojado Gray a su excompañero de la infancia.

Para mi suerte, en este tiempo estuve acompañado de una bella dama – dijo en un tono amable mostrando a la maga que se encontraba detrás de él.

Juvia? – dijo sorprendido Gray a la chica que se encontraba parada en la puerta nerviosa y roja

Cálmate Lyon, como le ha ido chicos, ha pasado tiempo – saludo la ultima persona que estaba en la puerta

Jura san que ha pasado? – pregunto Erza

Lamia Scale estuvo esperando por ustedes chicos – comento Mira sonriendo a todos

Nosotros? Y para que? – pegunto Natsu

Lamia Scale acepto una misión de una persona poderosa, y este deseaba magos con cierto tipo de magia – comento Jura

Así que están acudiendo por nuestra ayuda? – sonrió con orgullo Natsu

No te equivoques, no es ayuda. Lamia Scale es uno de los mejores gremios, solo tratamos de complacer al cliente – hablo Lyon con su típico tono de superioridad.

El cliente desea magos que utilicen hielo y agua – hablaba pausadamente Jura – Lyon es el mejor mago de hielo que posee Lamia Scale

Así que solo les falta un mago de agua, por lo que viene por Juvia, no? – aclaro la maga de espíritus estelares

Todos esperaban poder participar en la misión - cometo con su sonrisa típica Mira

Eso explica el porqué de esas caras – afirmo Charle

Lamia Scale posee varios magos de agua, pero Lyon sugirió a Juvia – aclaró alegremente Mira

Le guuussstas – fastidio Happy a Juvia poniéndola mas roja y nerviosa

Pero si necesitan a Juvia por que decían que esperaban por nosotros? – pregunto Natsu

El cliente desea que halla otro mago de hielo – afirmo Jura

Y que les hace pensar que iré – dijo en un tono custionante Gray

IRAS! – se escucho decir una orden detrás de él.

Bueno ante todo me encanta la pareja JuviaxGray! Y me encanto más al ver que Lyon tbn esta interesado en Juvia :3 lo que tbn me vuele una fanática de la pareja LyonxJuvia xD

Me inspire de esta historia al ver el opening 11 donde sale Gray con Lyon y Juvia entre ellos xD

El titulo lo puse porque la letra de esa canción me gusta :) y bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste!

porfas reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Spinning in a world of dreams 

Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran Hiro Mashima

Chapter 2:

-"Cómo pude haber llegado a esto?" se preguntaba le mago de hielo entrando a la estación del tren. "yo no acepte nada, y lo peor es que aun no llegan" pensaba mientras se recostaba en un muro de la estación.

- Flash back -

-IRAS! – se escucho decir una orden detrás de él.

- Viejo? – dijo el nudista volteando a ver de aquel que dio la orden

- Gray esto es una misión importante, y no podemos negar nuestro apoyo – dijo el maestro acercándose a los presentes.

- Pero por qué es tan importante esta misión?- preguntaba Gray

- se trata de un cliente muy importante y como magos es nuestro deber ayudar! – decía con seriedad el maestro del gremio

- el cliente a parte de ser un hombre poderoso, prometió una buena paga, la cual se compartirá con Fairy Tail- decía Jura a todos los presentes

- maestro, esto no será por la paga? – decía la maga de poderes estelares

- cof, cof, ya escucharon, es una persona importante, además queremos que el gremio salga adelante, el pago que se nos va a dar y el cual va a ser más de lo normal, no tiene nada que ver- decía el maestro tosiendo

-"ES POR EL DINERO"- aseguraron en sus pensamientos todos los magos de Fairy tail al unisolo

-Fin del Flash back -

- "sé que el viejo no es avaro, pero meterme a esto, y sin decirme de que trata" – se quejaba mentalmente Gray

-Gray-sama..!- lo saco de sus pensamientos la maga de agua, la cual se acercaba alegremente a el - Juvia lamenta llegar tarde- se excusaba apenada

- no te preocupes- le respondió este en un tono calmado

- Gray-sama, Juvia.. Juvia esta feliz de poder pa…pasar tiempo co.. con… -

- Conmigo- aclaro el albino interrumpiendo la conversación de Juvia y Gray – a mi también me alegra pasar más tiempo contigo Juvia, aunque tengamos a alguien más en el equipo- dijo Lyon con su tono de superioridad observando a Gray

- no hables por ella! - dijo un tanto enojado Gray observando a Lyon - por fin llegas, mira a demorarte siendo tú el que sabe todo acerca de la misión- dijo fastidiado a su excompañero

- Siento la tardanza, Juvia- dijo excusándose sólo con la maga de agua y haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ella

- No te disculpes solo con ella!- le gritaba Gray a Lyon

- vamos Juvia, lo mejor es entrar de una vez al tren, ya tengo un vagón reservado para nosotros – le decía con delicadeza y posando su brazo en el hombro de Juvia mientras la dirigía al tren

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – decía Gray observando como estos dos entraban al tren - Deja de fastidiar Lyon!- mientras iba detrás de ellos.

- Ya en el tren -

- "Demonios, solo lo que hace es hablar de el"- pensaba irritado Gray observando a Lyon hablar amenamente con Juvia de sus misiones. – "esto es fastidioso, ni sé de que es la misión y verlo ahora hacerse el héroe ante Juvia, es que acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?"- pensó malhumorado Gray ahora observando a la ventana –"por suerte Juvia no cae a él.." – pensó triunfante viendo a la ventana- "pero que..? por suerte? En que estaba pensando, a él no le debe interesar si Juvia se enamora de Lyon, no es asunto suyo o si? Deja de pensar en esas cosas idiota"- se insultaba mentalmente Gray observando a Juvia reír un poco –"pero que? Ahora le sonríes?" se preguntaba mentalmente Gray poniendo mucha atención a los presentes – "deja de pensar en tonterías idiota! Lo mejor es descansar, será una larga misión" – se dijo a si mismo observando por ultima vez a sus compañeros mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Luego de un buen tiempo-

- "donde estoy recostado?, es suave y se siente bien"- pensaba el mago de hielo mientras habría lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo una caricia en su cabeza y observando que no había nadie sentado al frente de el –"donde están Juvia y Lyon?"- se exalto este sin levantarse de donde estaba – "espera.. una caricia?"- se pregunto exaltado observando de quien venia aquel afecto

- descanso bien, Gray-sama?- le pregunto feliz la maga de agua proporcionándole otra caricia al recién despierto.

- JUVIA? – dijo exaltado sin moverse Gray –pero que?-

-Juvia solo quería que Gray-sama descansara cómodamente – dijo esta con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas –así que lo acostó en sus piernas- dijo finalmente Juvia poniéndose roja al observar la posición en que se encontraba su amado

-pero de que hablas? Yo no estoy.. AHHH! – grito Gray levantándose exaltado de donde se encontraba entendiendo lo que había pasado

- Gray-sama vuelva a acostarse- le insistía Juvia a Gray enseñando donde había estado

- NI DE COÑA!- grito Gray rojo alejándose de la maga

- Gray -sama..! No sea así y échese de nuevo en la piernas de Juvia- insistía la maga con corazones en sus ojos

- QUE NO!- aseguro Gray alejándose de Juvia, para su suerte había mucho espacio en aquel vagón – Juvia, y Lyon?

- Lyon-sama?- pregunto Juvia entrando en si –salió a hablar con el maquinista, no hace mucho-

-Lyon te comento de que trata la misión?- pregunto Gray con curiosidad

- No- aseguro la maga moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación

- Ya veo- dijo Gray observando a Juvia

-en el gremio de Fairy tail-

- yo quería ir a la misión- se quejaba Salamander a su compañera

- ni sabes de que va la misión- le respondió Lucy

- solo espero que les valla bien- comento Wendy

- es solo una misión- aseguro Charle -no les pasara na…- pero esta fue cortada por unas imágenes que aparecieron en su cabeza

- Charle, todo bien- pregunto preocupada Wendy a su compañera

- s..si todo bien, saldré un momento- dijo Charle saliendo apurada del lugar –pero que es lo que acabo de ver?- se pregunto asustada.

* * *

Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí jujuju

Gracias por los reviews y sorry por demorarme al subir el capi ):

Espero que les guste y porfas reviews :B


	3. Chapter 3

Spinning in a world of dreams

Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran Hiro Mashima

Chapter 3:

-Ahhh… Gray-Sama, acostado en mis piernas…, tan tranquilo, tan.. hermoso – se sonrojaba la peliazul recordando aquel momento, mientras se dirigía al baño – y si en una de esas…

_-Juvia…- decía un Gray con cabello resplandeciente y con una seductora mirada agarrando delicadamente la barbilla de la maga que se sonrojo ante aquel acto - tu eras la que ha estado vigilando mis sueños todo este tiempo…? _

_-Si, Juvia lo estuvo observando todo este tiempo, Gray-Sama – contestaba la maga viendo fijamente a su amado_

_- Juvia, __tu siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesite, nuestros poderes son compatibles, y eres hermosa..., Juvia, tu eres todo lo que siempre he deseado- decía finalmente acercándose a los labios de Juvia_

_-Gray-sama, Juvia… Juvia es muy feliz… - decía esperando los labios de Gray _

-Disculpe, señorita- la saco de sus pensamientos un niño de cabello negro, ojos verdes y con lentes – esta bien?, ha estado hablando con la puerta por un buen rato – finalizo el niño observando fijamente a la maga

- EHH! uhm… adiós- decía la maga entrando al baño

- señorita espere! – decía el niño tocando la puerta – necesito saber algo!

* * *

-Un destino diferente?- pregunta Gray a Lyon

- Si, al parecer a Shizuka Tsuyuri no le gusta no le gusta vivir cerca del pueblo – comento el peliplata

-Y como haremos para ir hasta allá?-

-No te preocupes por ello, ya esta todo planeado – finaliza el peliplata acomodándose en el mueble observando por la ventana – pero hay algo que no cuadra

- Ah? A que te refieres – cuestiono el pelinegro

-Como sabrás, Shizuka Tsuyuri es una persona poderosa, posee muchos territorios y tiene a mucha gente trabajando para el –

- Si posee a tanta gente…, por que necesitaría nuestra ayuda – Termino Gray con la frase de Lyon - además, debe tener gente con todo tipo de magia trabajando para el–

-no solo eso, si analizas bien la misión, no hay nada que nuestra magia pueda hacer para solucionar el problema-

- y pidieron la ayuda de muchos, siendo algo tan fácil –

-Colocando una gran cantidad de dinero como recompensa y al dar todo lo necesario, que crees que sea? – cuestiono el pelinegro

- No lo se - respondió el peliplata observando al pelinegro

- Y por que sabiendo todo eso aceptaste? Hasta estas involucrando a Juvia – acuso Gray a Lyon

- pensé que un poco de aventura no estaría mal – observo Lyon a su compañero con una mirada cómplice haciendo que este ultimo lo mirara igual – además... te demostrare que yo soy lo mejor para Juvia- finalizo Lyon retando a Gray con la mirada

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! -

* * *

- Estas seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto la maga al niño ojiverde

- Juvia-chan ten cuidado- dijo el niño alejándose de la maga y entrando a una de las habitaciones que había en el tren.

- "debo avisarle a Gray-sama" – salió corriendo la maga dirigiéndose a su habitación del tren- Gray-saa… -

-Are? Juvia que pasa?- pregunto el pelinegro viendo a Juvia parada en la puerta

- GRAY-SAMA SU ROPA! – Decía esta roja volteándose de la escena

-Ah? AHH! PERO EN QUE MOMENTO FUE QUE...-

-Deberías cambiar esos hábitos, Gray – escuchó decir a su compañero

- Pero… Lyon-sama.. también… -

-Lyon?- dijo volteando a ver al mencionado- PONTE ALGO DE ROPA! –

- Ju..Juvia lo lamenta, no quería interrumpir lo que Gray-sama y Lyon-sama estaban haciendo-

-QUE! QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS QUE HEMOS ESTADO HACIENDO?-

-Bu..Bueno observándolos así…, Juvia cree que.. -

-MEJOR NO DIGAS NADA!-

-Juvia- llamo el peliplata – lamento por lo que acaba de pasar decía acercándose a la maga- deja que te conforte en mis brazos.. – dijo finalmente abrazándola con su pecho desnudo

-PERO QUE COÑO! DEJA TU ACOSOS SEXUAL! – tratando de sacar a Juvia de los brazos de Lyon – JUVIA AS ALGO! Ju... Juvia..?

- "..el pecho de Lyon-sama… esta muy bien formado.." - pensaba la maga aun en los brazos de Lyon roja

-OI! –

* * *

- Señor, me informan que los magos ya están en camino- menciono un hombre a una sombra que se encontraba en una amplia habitación

- Cuantos son?-

-Tres, dos de Fairy Tail y uno de Lamia Scale-

- Tipo de magia?

- dos de hielo y uno de agua-

- bien, as todo los preparativos, quiero que se sientan cómodos en su pronta estancia, puedes retirarte- ordeno la sombra mientras observaba un retrato

-Si-

-Así que Fairy Tail, ne? Esto será divertido –

* * *

Listo!

Muchas gracias por los reviews :3

Y perdónenme por demorarme al subir el capi y que este sea chiquito /:

Espero que les guste y porfas reviews :B

Pd: Hiro Mashima esta que hace Gruvia …! Primero lo de Erza y Gray (gracias Erza, vi a Gray sonrojarse x3) y ahora la portada ahh…! He liiiikes her :3, ne?

Pero si Gray se queda con Juvia, quien se queda con Lyon O_O?


	4. Chapter 4

Spinning in a world of dreams

Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran Hiro Mashima

Chapter 4:

-Así que eso te dijo el niño- dijo el peliazul caminado por un frondoso bosque-

-Muchos magos van y no regresan, ¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto Lyon a Juvia-

-Es el hijo del maquinista, y según dijo, ya van dos años que siempre ve eso- aseguro la maga-

- ¿Y nadie ha hecho nada?, que crees que sea, Lyon-

-Tal vez Shizuka tenga un trato con los del pueblo, o tal vez los este amenazando-

-Eso sería una buena explicación del porque los del pueblo no han ido a investigar- comento Gray haciéndose paso por el bosque- No puedo creer que hallamos aceptado esa misión, definitivamente no es mi estilo-

-Sabes que la verdadera misión es investigar, lo otro es una capa- aseguro Lyon-

-pero… fantasmas?, no puedo creer que pidan ayuda por algo así-

-por Juvia está bien, mientras pase tiempo con Gray-sama- dijo la maga observando a su amado-

-Oi Lyon!, dijiste que ese tal Shizuka nos llevaría hasta esa casa, esto es frustrante-

-No dije que nos llevaría, solo nos va a alberga el tiempo necesario-

-AHHH… ESTE CALOR ES INSOPORTABLE!- se quejaba Gray.-

- No sé por qué te quejas estando así- Comento Lyon observando a Gray con el pecho descubierto, como suele estar- no podrías al menos comportarte frente a Juvia-chan?-

-TU TAMBIEN TE ENCUENTRAS COMO YO!- dijo exasperado Gray, observando a su ex compañero, el cual le ignoraba-

-A Juvia no le importa verlo así, Gray-sama- dijo la maga con corazones en los ojos, observando el esculpido cuerpo de su amado-

-Juvia está acostumbrada de verme así, pero por lo menos TU deberías ponerte algo- le ordeno Gray a Lyon, el cual parecía lucirse frente a Juvia- "presumido"-

-A Juvia-chan parece no importarle- comento Lyon girando a ver a la maga- no es así, Juvia-chan?- termino su pregunta sonriéndole de una forma sexy, haciendo que la maga se sonrojara-

-Ha… hai, Lyon-sama- afirmo la maga un poco ruborizada- "demo… a Lyon-sama… también se le ve bien. No por nada han pasado 7 años, si bien el cuerpo de Gray-sama es muy atrayente, el de Lyon-sama… DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS!"- se regañó la maga-

-Oh, llegamos- dijo Lyon señalando la "casa" que se encontraba frente a ellos-

-ESO NO ES UNA CASA! ES TODA UNA MANSION!- y el sabia de ello con solo recordar la mansión Heartfilia, aunque esta poseía más tamaño y era más llamativa-

-Wow- fue lo único en decir la maga ante tal mansión- Juvia nunca había visto algo así-

- Vallamos, Juvia-chan- fue lo último en decir Lyon tomando la mano de la maga y llevándosela a la mansion-

-"Desde cuando tanta confianza, primero aprovecha de mi ausencia en el gremio para salir con Juvia, luego se lleva toda su atención en el tren y ahora se cree con el derecho de tomarle la mano, Lyon me está desesperando"- pensaba el pelinegro mientras corría detrás de sus compañeros-

-al parecer no hay nadie- afirmo la maga observando por las ventanas el interior de la mansión- ¿deberíamos entrar?-

-está abierto- índico Lyon dejando que toda la puerta se abriera-

- entonces ingresemos- dijo Gray entrando-

-Para estar abandonada, está muy bien cuidada- dijo Lyon observando con detalle la entrada-

-Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, aquí hay una nota-

-y que dice, Juvia-chan-

-estimados magos, lamento mucho no estar ahí, se presentó algo muy importante en una de mis compañías y tuve que asistir. Estaré con ustedes a más tardar mañana o pasado mañana. Por favor siéntanse cómodos en comenzar a hacer sus investigaciones, en la parte superior encontraran sus habitaciones, y en la planta de abajo hay un sótano, por favor si van ahí, no muevan nada. Atte. Kunogi Shizuka. – Termino de leer la maga-

- será mejor comenzar, debemos aprovechar que el cliente no está- sugirió Lyon-

-Juvia ira al piso superior- aseguro la maga-

-Bien, yo iré al piso inferior, Gray tu investiga este piso- ordeno Lyon a Gray mientras este se dirigía al sótano-

-Gray-sama tenga cuidado- digo la maga subiendo las escaleras-

-No es que vaya a pasar algo- respondió Gray dirigiéndose a su destino-

* * *

-Todo está muy oscuro, no es que Juvia le tenga miedo a la oscuridad, demo…"_Gray-sama, Juvia... Juvia tiene miedo-_ _comenzó con su cine mental la maga-_

_-no te preocupes Juvia, ven… acércate a mí, yo te protegeré- dijo un Gray destellante abriendo sus brazos hacia la maga-_

_-"ahhh Gray-sa…"- _más sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un sonido- "proviene de esa habitación"- pensó mientras giraba la perilla de la habitación- ¿are?, no hay nada- dijo observando toda la habitación- pero que hermosa vista- dijo magnificada observando el lago que se mostraba por el balcón-

-Juvia- escucho decir detrás de ella-

-Lyon-sama, pensé que se encontraba en el sótano, está bien?- mas no obtuvo respuesta- Lyon…- y fue cortada por la acción que realizo el mago-

-Ly…Lyon-sama- fue lo único que pudo decir al encontrarse en aquella posición, echada en la cama y sobre ella Lyon, el cual coloco sus brazos entre Juvia y la miraba determinadamente. Juvia estaba acorralada-

-"¿Quee.. que está pasando? ¿porque no puedo moverme? Juvia está en shock"- penso observando como el mago se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, podía sentir la respiración del mago cada vez mas cerca, ya no faltaba mucho…-

-Juvia?- escucho decir su nombre en la entrada de la habitación- ¿qué haces?-

-Gray-sama… es.. esto no es lo que parece!- se apresuró en decir la maga observando a su amado- Lyon-sama y yo no estábamos…-

-¿pero de que hablas? solo estas tú ahí en la cama-

-Eh? "¿y Lyon-sama?"- busco por toda la habitación, levantándose de la cama- "Juvia no lo imagino. No! definitivamente no era su imaginación, ¿pero qué está pasando?"-

* * *

Gomeneee…! Sé que me demore en subir el capi, pero espero que les guste :)

Lo iba a hacer más largo, pero quería que se quedara en suspenso :P jojojo soy mala xD

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, me ponen muy muy feliz :D!

Ya acabo el GrayxJuviaxLyon en el anime D: pero en el manga sigue, yeee ..!

Y Laxus luchando por Fairy Tail…! Me enamore xD

Reviews, please :B?

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Spinning in a world of dreams

Aclaración: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Chapter 5:

-Para ser un sótano, este lugar está muy bien organizado- dijo para sí mismo el mago de Lamia Scale el cual observaba muchos estantes llenos de libros y algunas cajas en el suelo. – Creo que comenzare por los estantes- menciono con un poco de flojera dirigiéndose al estante más cercano.

-OI LYON!- escucho decir tras de el –No sabía que eras uno de ESOS- Acuso Gray a su ex compañero con la maga detrás de él.

-¿Pero de que hablas? – dijo Lyon cerrando el libro que tenía entre manos.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, Juvia dice que la acosaste en aquella habitación-

-Eh?-

-Gray-sama, tal vez Juvia se equivocó- dijo la maga defendiendo al mago de Lamia Scale.

-¿Acosar a Juvia-chan? ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso!- dijo el mago a sus compañeros- Aunque… si eso me acerca más a mi querida Juvia-chan, creo que podría hacerlo- dijo fantaseando el mago dando la espalda a sus compañeros y observando el horizonte.

-A Juvia le asusta un poco eso- dijo en voz baja la maga observando a un ruborizado Lyon.

-"Un poco"- pensó Gray ante las palabras de la maga- ¡Oi deja de fantasear! Debemos saber quién fue el que acoso a Juvia-

-Si Lyon-sama no fue, tal vez Juvia se lo imagino- dijo la maga a sus compañeros.

-Ju…Juvia- chan ¿estas pesando en mí?- corrió Lyon a Juvia mientras agarraba sus manos y las colocaba en su pecho. -Sabia que llegaría a ti, Juvia-chan me haces tan feliz- dijo abrazando a la maga la cual estaba en shock.

-¡Ju… Juvia no estaba imaginando cosas con Lyon-sama! Eto… - trataba de excusarse la maga, buscando una forma de salir de aquella escena.

-¡Déjalo ya Lyon, tenemos trabajo que hacer antes que Shizuka aparezca!- dijo Gray sacando a Juvia de los brazos de Lyon.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lyon incorporándose a la situación- ¿Encontraron algo que nos pueda ayudar?-

-Juvia no observo nada en las habitaciones-

- En la planta principal no encontré nada que nos pudiera ayudar-

-Entonces lo único que nos queda es encontrar algo aquí- dijo Lyon regresando a su búsqueda.

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?- pregunto el mago ocupándose de las cajas.

-Cualquier archivo que nos diga de los magos desaparecidos- le respondió Lyon sin despejar su mirada de los libros.

-Gray-sama, Juvia ya reviso aquella caja y no había nada- dijo la maga un poco cansada.

-Este libro fue el último- dijo Lyon cerrándolo y devolviéndolo al estante -Ya es tarde, lo mejor será ir a las habitaciones y descansar un poco, luego podremos retomar la búsqueda- y sin más comenzó a subir, seguido de los otros dos magos. Al llegar a la planta superior los magos de hielo entraron en diferentes habitaciones.

-Juvia ¿estarás bien estando en esa habitación otra vez?- pregunto Gray a la maga

-Si. Al parecer todo fue una confusión- dijo la maga entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. –"Juvia no pudo imaginarlo, lo mejor será buscar algo que lo demuestre"- pensó la maga revisando cada rincón de la habitación, mas no encontró pista alguna. –"una pista, Juvia necesita una pista"- dijo caminado por la habitación- "¿Are? Esta tabla no se escucha como las otras, si Juvia no se equivoca… ¡aquí se encontraba el Lyon-sama acosador!"- y al terminar de pensar ello se dispuso a abrir la tabla que se encontraba hueca- "¿qué es este cuaderno?"- pensó abriéndolo y observando su contenido- "podrá ser…"-

-¡Gray-sama, Lyon-sama! Juvia encontró algo- llamo la maga a sus compañeros, los cuales no se demoraron en aparecer.

-¿Quiénes son esos? Nunca los e visto- Dijo Gray observando los diferentes rostros que se mostraban.

-Eso es porque pertenecen a diferentes gremios, ¿ah? Esta es una de las personas que se nos informó como extraviada- dijo Lyon observando el libro y pasando las páginas.

-Eso no es todo, Lyon-sama ¡mire! - dijo la maga posando su dedo índice en unas palabras- Esta persona pertenece a Lamia Scale-

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, los reportes de los magos desaparecidos son de otros gremios, ningún mago de Lamia Scale ha aceptado esta misión- dijo Lyon tratando de recordar a aquella persona.

-¿Cómo sabes que ningún otro mago de tu gremio acepto la misión?- pregunto Gray

-Es imposible, el aviso de esta misión fue colocada hace un mes, y por más que trate no recuerdo a esta persona-

-Lyon-sama, ¿Cómo sabe que desaparecieron estas personas?-

- Familiares de los magos acudieron a los gremios preguntando por los magos, pero nadie les conocía-

-¿Solo los familiares notan la ausencia? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- se preguntaba la maga.

-¿ah? también están clasificados por el tipo de magia que usaban, ¿Juvia en que parte encontraste esto? –Pregunto Gray

-Juvia lo encontró en aquellas tablas "En donde el Lyon-sama acosador se encontraba parado" -Mas esto último se dijo para sí misma.

-Voy a ver si en mi habitación hay más tablas huecas- y con ello Gray salió del lugar-

-Lyon-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la maga a un concentrado Lyon.

-Juvia mira este tipo de magia, algunos son muy comunes como otros que nunca había oído-

-¿Magia perdida? Juvia tampoco ha oído de este tipo de magia-

-Ya revise en las otras habitaciones y no hay nada- entro a la habitación un Gray cansado- Oi Lyon, ahí sale alguien de Fairy Tail?-

-No, solo hay de algunos gremios. Ya es tarde, lo mejor será descansar y mañana le preguntaremos a Shizuka- sugirió Lyon al observar el cansancio que tenían Juvia y Gray.

-Si será lo mejor- dijo esto saliendo Gray acompañado de Lyon.

-Descansa Juvia-san- se despidió Lyon y con ello dejaron a la maga sola en la habitación.

* * *

-"Por más que quiera no puedo dormir, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en esta mansión?"- se dijo a si mismo Gray el cual se movía por toda la cama- "será mejor que habrá un poco la ventana"- y con ello se paró para ir a su objetivo. La habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luna, por lo que llego hasta la ventana sin problemas. Al abrir la ventana, sintió como un refrescante aire invadía su habitación - "Tal vez con esto ya pueda descansar"- mientras seguía observando el jardín que daba a su habitación. –"¿Juvia? ¿En qué momento salió al jardín?". ¡Juvia!- grito, mas la maga simplemente le daba la espalda, estaba parada observando la nada. –"¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Sera mejor que valla por ella"- pensó saliendo de su habitación, dirigiéndose al jardín- " ¡No está! ¿Cómo es posible? No demore mucho en bajar"-

-…Gray-sama…- oyó detrás de él, lo cual hiso que se volteara, quedando ruborizado- O..Oi! ponte algo de ropa- dijo volteando la mirada al observar que Juvia no estaba con su acostumbrada vestimenta.

-Sígame- y tras decir ello Juvia corrió en dirección al sótano, seguido de un confundido Gray.

* * *

Hi Minna! Lamento la demora, tuve muchos inconvenientes y no podía subir el capitulo T_T

Espero que les guste el misterio, porque va a ver mucho xD

cata fullbuster, JuviaFT, Karin213, FishyGirlDLee, Pan, xRainGirl, MaryLight, Gabe Logan , Yukistar, tomorrow, y Ushiio gracias por sus reviews y por alentarme a seguir. Igualmente gracias a todos lo que leen el fic.

Si tienen comentarios sugerencias no duden en decirlas, me gustaría saberlas.

Espero que les guste!

Hasta otra ;)!


End file.
